The Connection Between Then and Now
by MegNColl
Summary: Tori lives a simple, normal life. That is until The Great Detective is mysteriously shot into the future. The two meet and it is up to Tori to help Sherlock Holmes return to the past. Eventual Sherlock/OC, rated teen for some language and just in case domething comes up. Mystery/Adventure/Romance/Humor


**I have been wanting to make a Sherlock Holmes/OFC time-travel fanfic for a while now. And now I have worked up the courage and energy (mostly energy) to work on one. So I hope you enjoy and please review. I can't stress enough of hoe reviews give me motivation to update sooner and help me to make the story better. **

**I don't own Sherlock Holmes or any other character that you already heard of. I only own any and all OC's in this fic. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Victoria Catherine Conry. I'm from a small town in the state of Ohio, USA. My parents died in a car crash when I was very little. My great-grandmother raised me. That is of course until she died just after my fourteenth birthday. After she died, I was fortunate enough that a friend of mine's family was very kind. They took me in and allowed me to stay with them until I graduated high school. I went to college (University of Cincinnati to be specific) and graduated with honors in DAAP. I got a good paying and permanent job in Troy, Ohio. It's just a short hour and a half drive north from Cincinnati and a half hour drive south of my hometown, Sidney.

I guess you could say that I live a pretty normal life. That is until one spring night...

################

It was a nice evening a little after seven, the sun was starting to go down. I found myself walking through a quant little park that was located behind my apartment complex. I enjoy walking or running, it just helps me to clear my mind and calm me down for the evening. The wooded part of the park was on my left, with a big clearing on my right. There were a few playground equipment but most of the clearing is used for soccer and other sports. I looked around and there was no one in sight.

I was nearing the end of my walk when suddenly something caught my eye. Well, actually it was someone. He was dressed in very old fashion clothes and he seemed lost or confused, but most likely both. I was going to just keep on walking, but I thought to myself 'Why not?'

So I walked up to the man "Do you need any help sir? Maybe need a phone or directions?" I asked not really sure why I stopped. For all I know he could be some psycho who is dressing like he's from a different time to pick up a girl to rape them or even kill them.

He looked at me with a quizzical look when I said the word phone. But I didn't make much of it.

"I am indeed lost." he said eyeing me. I noted right away that he had an English accent "Directions would be most helpful."

"Well, the main road is just up this path." I said and pointed in the direction I was heading. I started walking with the man walking close behind. 'My aunt was right, I should have taken karate' I thought to myself. But to my amazement we made it to the main road right by the complex. I turned to the man and said "If you just turn left and go up to Lynn st. and turn right, keep following that road and you'll find yourself in the town square." But he just looked horrified. And now that we were under a street light and no longer in the dark. I realized that his clothes weren't a costume, and they looked too new to be handed down from what? The 1800's maybe?

"Miss," he finally spoke "This may come across you as a strange question..." I nodded for him to continue "What is the year?"

He was right, I did find that a strange question. "2013" I said and all the color he did have vanished and he was as white as a sheet. "Is something wrong?" I asked even though I could see that he was bothered by something.

"I'm afraid so miss...?"

"Conry, Victoria Conry. But everyone just calls me Tori."

"Well, miss Conry, I'm from 133 years ago." he said as a matter of fact

I raised an eyebrow at him "Okay," I said not sure of what to say or think "I'm afraid that I'm at a disadvantage here mister...?"

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes." he said very clearly.

This guy must have some mental issues. And so because I have a cousin who has mental problems too, I wasn't just going to let this guy walk around here without help. So I did probably the most stupidest thing you could do in a time like this. I invited him in. At the time I thought he was mental, so I thought that I should help him out.

Once we got inside of my third floor apartment, I turned on the light and 'Sherlock Holmes' went wide-eyed and looked all around. "So... do you want something to drink? Water, milk, coffee, tea, Pepsi?" I asked trying so hard as to not show how weirded out I am by this guy.

"Tea would be lovely." he said. I got him some tea and sat down. Pretty much watching him like a hawk.

"So you're Sherlock Holmes?" I asked

"Yes." he said sounding annoyed.

"So, 133 years... that makes you from 1884?"

he nodded. This was actually kind of awkward. But now I couldn't just throw him out. I'm just too nice. Damn it.

"So if you're really Sherlock Holmes, then how about you prove it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well you see, a lot of people think you're a fictitious character created by Sir Author Conan Doyle." I said, he seemed to be following along "Anyway I find this difficult to believe. So perhaps if you could prove it..."

"If I prove to you that I'm me, then what?" he asked

"Well maybe then I could help you find a way back..."

He stared me down. It was as though I was fully exposed to him. Then he started "You're about twenty-six. Educated and unmarried. You're an orphan, you share this flat with someone, but not a man, so a sister or colleague perhaps. you play the clarinet. You're a late riser and you live a rather boring life."

I felt a little offended by that last part. But it was true and I did ask him to prove he was who he said he was. And he did. He got me to believe him. But he brings up a good point. What would my good friend Whitney think? Her family did take me in when I needed them the most but will she think I've gone mad? probably.

"Okay, So you are Sherlock Holmes. So how did you get here?" I asked

"I'm not quite sure."

"We will figure it out, you know maybe... Eventually." I said but he didn't seem too happy with that answer.

That was when Whitney walked in.

* * *

**Got to stop it there for right now. Please review and let me know what you guys think so far and if you have anything to say then feel free to say it. **


End file.
